Ce qui aurait dû n'être qu'un fantasme
by Slytheerin
Summary: Il lui plaît, et Hermione peut expliquer pourquoi. Elle fantasme, et un jour ses mots dépassent sa raison. - Elle lui plaît, et Draco connaît précisément les raisons de son attirance. Il fantasme, et un jour, il entend de sa bouche ce qu'il a toujours rêvé d'entendre.


_Hello !_

Petit OS léger, sans prise de tête.  
Ecrit dans un moment où je m'ennuyais, et pourquoi pas le faire partager ?

Rating K+, rien de lemon là-dedans, pas même un petit truc osé. Juste un texte où une petite Hermione est obnubilée au point d'en oublier de réfléchir avant de parler.. :)

OS construit sur 10 faits à propos de Malfoy version "dans la tête d'Hermione", reprit à la fin version abrégée par Draco (parce que c'est un garçoon, et les garçons sont généralement moins douée pour les grands discours :p).  
Avec quelques petits bout d'eux entre tout cela. Un peu spécial, donc.

**Contexte:** Lors d'une septième année à Poudlard, guerre terminée, pas de couple Ron/Hermione !

_BONNE LECTURE :)_

* * *

**Ce qui aurait dû n'être qu'un fantasme.**

* * *

_Du côté d'Hermione Granger.**  
**_

**1. L'argent de ses prunelles.**

Si il y avait bien une partie du corps en particulier chez Draco Malfoy dont Hermione raffolait, c'était ses yeux. Son regard semblable à un ciel orageux d'été, à une pluie diluvienne, et à une pierre précieuse. Ses deux perles grises aux reflets intensément ravageurs. Non, elles ne laissaient certainement pas indemne, et la jeune lionne était l'une des nombreuses preuves. Elle se sentait minuscule et inexistante face à ces deux nuages là. Ses yeux avaient une force indescriptible, une ferveur monstrueuse, et une flamme impitoyable, et quand ils jetaient leur dévolu sur quelqu'un, ce n'était pas pour les meilleurs faveurs. Et malgré ça, ses pupilles dilatés, ses différentes teintes grisâtres et ses longs cils noirs ne cessaient de plaire à la jeune femme. Un simple regard de haine, et elle en était stimulée.

Elle avait honte parfois de fondre sous _ses_ deux prunelles. Elles n'appartenaient pas à n'importe qui. Elles étaient viles, cruelles, et pourtant très alléchantes et mystérieuses. Mille émotions de mépris, de colère, et de tristesse y régnaient. Peut-être avait-elle une trop grande envie de jouer au Saint-Bernard, mais quand Hermione croisait ces deux beaux yeux-là, elle n'avait qu'une envie; accourir vers cette âme déchirée et la serrer le plus fort possible dans ses bras.

**2. Sa peau d'opale.**

Hermione n'avait pas une peau dite foncée ou basanée mais pâle. Mais à côté d'elle, Malfoy l'était encore plus. Cette blancheur aurait pu en dégoûter plus d'une, mais la vérité c'était qu'il la portait tel l'un de ses plus beaux costumes et époustouflait la gente féminine. Il n'en avait cure. C'était comme si sa grâce était innée et désinvolte, et ce côté laiteux faisait ressortir chacun de ses traits, chacune de ses expression, et chacun de ses vêtements. Ses yeux gris étincelaient et devenait bien plus profond en faisant voisin-voisine avec cette peau divine. Elle en était folle.

Non il n'était pas fade. Non, il n'était pas délavé comme le disait parfois Ron. Il était délicieusement parfait. Quand un de ses poignets ou l'une de ses chevilles au teint clair lui était révélé, elle avait toujours cette envie de caresser d'un doigt cet épiderme presque irréel. D'un seul petit doigt de peur que le tout disparaisse sous son toucher. Là aussi, elle se retrouvait honteuse. La peau de ce garçon était capable de lui provoquer des sombres-sauts inattendus dans son bas ventre et de l'envoyer au septième rien qu'en l'effleurant distraitement pendant un cours.

**3. Sa chevelure blonde cendrée.**

Certains la disaient platine, d'autre simplement blonde, Hermione la trouvait cendrée. Trop tape-à-l'oeil pour être blonde, trop pâle pour être platine, "cendrée" était l'appellation idyllique. Et puis elle sonnait plutôt bien. "Cendrée" était plus poétique et concordait exquisément avec son côté taciturne refoulé. Il n'y avait que lui qui arborait cette couleur peu naturelle, et elle lui allait comme un gant. Elle le repérait toujours grâce à ses cheveux. Dans la foule des élèves, à la table des Serpentards, au milieu d'une salle de classe. Anciennement plaqués en arrière, avec les années, ils étaient devenus désordonnés, ou plutôt savamment ébouriffés.

Quand elle l'observait, il y avait toujours une ou deux mèches qui s'aventuraient négligemment sur son front tels deux vagabonds en quête de fuite, et elle lui trouvait tout de suite un charme encore plus indéniable. Harry disait qu'il avait l'air d'un con, et elle culpabilisait de fantasmer autant sur le fait de vouloir passer une main dans cette chevelure attirante.

**4. Le rouge interdit.**

Le gris de ses yeux, le blond cendré de ses cheveux, et.. La dernière couleur que le corps de Malfoy dévoilait aux yeux de tous, c'était ce rouge tantôt rosé tantôt vermeil de ses lèvres. Taillées dans sa peau d'albâtre, sa bouche n'était ni trop fine ni trop pulpeuse, un juste milieu. Il souriait rarement mais même morose, ces deux lèvres avaient ses propres expressions. Quand il avait froid, elle se gerçaient instinctivement, quand il était furieux, elles vibraient, quand il était triste, elles tiraient presque indistinctement vers le bas, et quand il était de bonne humeur, elles s'associaient avec ses yeux pour former un duo prestigieux d'émotion qu'Hermione seule était capable de distinguer sur son masque d'impassibilité.

Elle rêvait de découvrir leur toucher. Au propre comme au figuré, elle rêvait d'y goûter, de les lécher, et de les dévorer. Si seulement, elle pouvait rien qu'une fois embrasser ce jardin d'Eden bien trop interdit pour ne pas être désirable.

**5. Son corps tout entier.**

Hermione se pensait parfois trop superficielle, mais elle devait l'avouer: le physique comptait. Et quel physique, Malfoy avait. Un juste milieu encore, une perfection d'adonis. Elle ne craquait pas sur les muscles, mais elle n'était pas gourmande non plus des garçons frêles. Draco, lui, remplissait ses critères. Il était plus grand qu'elle, élancé, à la grâce féline, et à la carrure mi-imposante mi-doucereuse. Quand il passait à côté d'elle, elle se crispait. Non, pas par peur de se recevoir l'un de ses innombrables sarcasme, mais parce qu'elle était submergé d'un désir inavouable et jusqu'à lors inconnu. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux parcourir ses membres.

Ses épaules mince, son dos droit, les veines serpentant ses bras d'une couleur bleutée proche du violet, ses mains robustes, ses longs doigts. Et elle se demandait, toujours, que ressentirait-elle si cet homme était au dessus d'elle, contre sa poitrine, entre ses jambes, le visage dans sa nuque.. Elle ne voulait que lui.

* * *

- Il a encore fait des siennes ? Il t'a fait du mal ?, bougonna Ron en plantant une cuillère généreuse dans son pudding du matin.

Elle sursauta, surprise du son rugueux de la voix du rouquin alors qu'elle s'imaginait une fois de plus ce que donnait une nuit d'amour avec Draco Malfoy, l'inaccessible de Poudlard, le fervent défenseur des sangs purs, le fils d'un Mangemort. Un soupir.

- Tu le regardais.

Cette fois c'était Harry.

Et oui, encore, et encore, et encore, elle l'observait. Comment pouvait-elle s'empêcher de poser les yeux sur cet être à l'apparence angélique enveloppé dans une telle aura de mystères trépidants ? Elle laissa ses lourdes paupières se fermer quelques secondes, traçant et retraçant les traits du jeune homme qu'elle désirait, puis elle secoua la tête.

- Non, non. Ne vous en faites pas.

Elle esquissa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, et finit son assiette en un rien de temps. Elle se pencha ensuite sur sa gauche, attrapa son sac, et après l'avoir enfilé sur son épaule, elle se leva.

- Où vas-tu ?, demanda Ron avec des yeux comme deux ronds de flan.

- En cours.

- Ils ne commencent pas avant vingt minutes !

- Eh bien comme ça je ne serais pas en retard, tu devrais en faire autant.

Elle ne dit aucun mot de plus, et après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à l'objet de ses fantasmes avec un gémissement peu audible et torturé, elle quitta la Grande Salle.

* * *

**6. Le ton rauque de sa voix.**

Quand il ne balançait pas ses traditionnels sarcasmes qui lui donnaient un ton aiguë peu aimable, il parlait d'une voix calme, douce, et basse. Il avait un grain assuré et presque tendre, même pour répondre à une question sur les biens-faits du sang de dragon. Elle était jalouse, parfois, de ses professeurs, ce qui était stupide en soit. Hermione aussi aurait bien voulu qu'il lui adresse ne serait-ce qu'un "Hey, toi, là" de façon mielleuse et délicate. Comme une adolescente effarouchée vivant ses premiers émois, elle avait l'oreille attentive sur l'être de ses désirs les plus profonds, l'épiant plus qu'il ne le fallait. Quand il chuchotait à l'intention d'un voisin de classe ou quand il lisait à voix hautes ses notes sans s'en rendre compte, elle était là, à l'écouter, bercée par le son rauque qui émanait de sa bouche envoûtante.

Ensorcelée et stupide, oui, c'était des mots que la jeune femme utilisait pour se qualifier depuis qu'elle faisait une fixette sur ce garçon-là. Surtout quand elle rêvait qu'il se penche à son oreille pour lui susurrer quelques mots doux ou crus selon l'humeur.

**7. Son parfum.**

Il n'y avait pas que son ouïe qui s'était perfectionnée, elle découvrait parfois la joie d'avoir un odorat à toute épreuve. Le parfum de tous les jours, déposé légèrement dans le cou de Malfoy, sentait bon la menthe. Un arôme frais, piquant qui lui allait plus que bien et qui la réveillait toujours quand il passait furtivement à ses côtés, créant une légère brise délectable.

Mais ce qu'Hermione préférait c'était les effluves qu'il dégageait quand il revenait d'un entraînement de Quidditch. Qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente ou qu'il neige, il sentait bon l'automne. La pluie, les feuilles détrempées, le bois, l'écorce. Et l'automne était sa saison favorite. Elle feignait toujours la lecture sur le perron du château juste pour le sentir passer, et humer ce parfum d'après efforts. Elle fermait ensuite les yeux, et se laissait emporter presque tendrement par la saveur éphémère de sa peau, en songeant combien elle aurait voulu renifler délicatement le creux de sa gorge.

**8. Sa douceur insoupçonnée.**

Il se montrait toujours brutal, et virulent. Parfois trop franc ou méchant. Souvent d'une humeur maussade. Il avait peu d'amis, pas beaucoup de camarades, et bien qu'il soit très attirant pour les filles, elles préféraient l'éviter. Il restait un fantasme. Elles ne parlaient que de lui, de sa beauté, de sa richesse, de son intelligence, mais aucune ne se serait risquée à approcher ce reptile qui savait rugir comme un lion. Et Hermione aimait cela. Non pas par pur masochisme, mais parce que les plus béantes blessures se cachaient toujours derrières les plus féroces carapaces. Comme lui. Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Elle l'observait tout le temps. Elle observait chaque jours cette puissance qu'il imposait mais cette fragilité qui lui collait à la peau malgré lui.

Il était toujours entouré de deux-trois Serpentards, mais il semblait toujours immensément seul. Il n'avait pas grand intérêt pour les autres, et ses yeux inspiraient parfois beaucoup d'amertume et de tristesse. Il cachait beaucoup son jeu, mais quand il pensait que personne le regardait, Hermione, elle, elle le voyait. Elle l'observait le jeune homme se rendre à la volière simplement pour murmurer dans l'oreille d'une chouette tout en lui caressant le plumage avec une délicatesse infinie. Elle l'observait de la tour d'astronomie quand il se posait près du lac et qu'il faisait ces cents ricochets quotidien sur le lac d'un air ennuyé. Elle l'observait se rendre aux toilettes du deuxième étage, et puis elle se posait contre la porte, et elle l'écoutait. Elle entendait ses sanglots, ses larmes, et ses plaintes, mais n'intervenait jamais.

**9. L'attention qu'il lui portait.**

C'était triste, mais d'un côté, ses insultes et ses provocations, elle les chérissait. Ses mots, venimeux soient-ils étaient la preuve qu'elle existait à ses yeux. Le monde semblait être transparents pour lui, les élèves lui semblaient insipides. Il ne disait jamais rien, il ne s'étendait jamais en grand discours, et il paraissait toujours mortellement affligé. Et pourtant, bien que ce soit des paroles pleine de haine, il s'arrêtait sur elle.

Même caché dans un recoin sombre, ses yeux se posaient sur sa petite personne et il cessait toute occupation, qu'importe soit-elle, pour lui lancer une raillerie. Les mêmes, toujours. Le disque était rayé depuis les années, surtout depuis la fin de la guerre. Et pourtant, il la repérait à chaque fois et répétait son flot habituel. Elle se sentait différente. Et non pas parce qu'elle était apparemment une _sang-de-bourbe_, mais bien parce qu'à force de l'avoir observé de trop nombreuses fois, elle était celle à qui il s'adressait le plus souvent. Il lui donnait l'impression de vouloir exister à ses yeux à elle.

* * *

Hermione entra dans la pièce où se déroulerait son premier cours de la journée et s'attendait à la trouver vide. Mais il était là. Seul. Accoudé à l'un des pupitres, le menton fièrement posé dans sa main. Son estomac fit un tour sur lui même et son cœur manqua un battement à la vue de Draco Malfoy. Comment avait-il fait ? Il y avait seulement cinq minutes, elle l'avait vu dans la Grande Salle. S'était-elle trop attardé à penser à lui en marchant jusqu'ici ?

Il regardait par l'une des fenêtres avec cet air mélancolique qu'elle lui reconnaissait. Elle, elle était figée sur le pas de la porte comme si elle était tombée sur un fantôme. Son organe central pulsait vivement au point d'en sentir les dynamismes dans le bout de ses doigts et la pointe de ses oreilles.

L'une de ses longues mains pâles passa dans ses cheveux cendrées avec une lenteur exagérée, gagnant son cou qu'il frotta mollement. Il remonta ses manches, de manière négligée, cligna des yeux puis soupira avant de se retourner vers elle. Un vrai manège.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, Granger ?

Ses lèvres. Elle regardait ses lèvres et fut prise d'une violente envie de les embrasser. Là, tout de suite. Elle les voulait plus que jamais. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge, et elle resta là. Les bras ballants et les yeux rivés sur lui. Son sac glissa le long de son bras et gagna le sol dans un bruit qu'elle n'entendit même pas tant ses sens n'étaient que préoccupés par lui.

Puis elle entrouvrit légèrement la bouche.

- Empotée, dit-il d'une voix mi-amusée mi-furieuse en voyant sa besace sur le carrelage et son air stupéfait.

Elle marmonna quelque chose. Trop bas pour ses oreilles. A lui, comme à elle. Ses joues se colorèrent d'un rose écarlate quand il se leva et s'approcha d'elle dans une démarche carnassière et mesurée.

- Pardon, Granger ?

- Embrasse-moi.

L'avait-elle dit ? Son cœur se perdit dans une course affolée, tambourinant jusque dans ses tympans. Elle ferma les yeux, forçant sur ses paupières comment pour espérer disparaître. Mentalement, elle s'enterra six pieds sous terre.

Putain, l'avait-elle _réellement_ dit ?

Deux mains se posèrent en coupe sur son visage, et sans qu'elle ne puisse en être surprise, deux lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes sans attendre, entre douceur et passion. Il se décolla une demi-seconde d'elle, et elle gémit, l'attirant de nouveau vers elle. Elle ne voulait pas en perdre une miette, elle voulait le vivre à fond. Elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à cela. A la colère démesurée, à la violence implacable, ou au ricanement dangereux. Mais vraiment pas à la tendresse un million de fois espionnée et rêvée.

Il l'embrassait, mêlant tout ce qu'elle connaissait de lui: amertume, rage, et souffrance. Elle sentit ses paumes brûlantes descendre le long de son cou, de ses épaules, et de ses hanches pour atteindre son dos afin de la plaquer contre lui. Il s'appliquait comme si il avait peur qu'elle se brise.

- Oh, laissa-t-elle échapper quand sa poitrine entra en contact avec son torse.

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent finalement, et elle tomba sur ses deux prunelles grises qu'elle adorait tant lui assurant l'identité de la personne qui l'embrassait. Qu'_elle_ embrassait. Il avait guetté ce moment, car quand elle croisa enfin son regard, il s'autorisa à fermer les yeux. Et quand elle s'agrippa finalement au fin gilet de son uniforme, il intensifia le baiser. Sa langue joua sur sa lèvre inférieure, effleurant la chair rose avec tendresse. Et un ballet dansant commença. Une symphonie résonnait dans le corps d'Hermione avec les battements de son coeur, les papillons dans son estomac, et la gargouillement dans son bas-ventre. Elle porta ses mains à sa nuque, tortilla une mèche de cheveux blonds autour de son index, et mordilla sa bouche malicieusement.

Il s'arrêta net. Elle n'avait jamais vu ses orbes d'acier pétiller de cette manière là: elles étincelaient comme un million d'étoiles réunies au même endroit. Elle se perdit dans la voie lactée de son regard. Et le jeune homme en profita pour arpenter les traits de son visage, déposant un baiser sur le bout de son nez, sur son sourcil gauche et sur la pommette de sa joue. Son souffle passa le long de sa mâchoire, et secoué de tremblements, il gagna son oreille.

- Viens avec moi.

Sans attendre une réponse, il referma sa main sur son poignet, et l'entraîna avec lui.

* * *

**10. L'effet qu'il lui faisait.**

Hermione était amoureuse. Elle l'aimait même terriblement.

* * *

_Du côté de Draco Malfoy._

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il lui fallut plus de quelques minutes pour prendre conscience qu'il n'avait pas rêvé et qu'elle se tenait là, toute menue dans son lit, au milieu de ses draps, dans son dortoir. Oui, Hermione Granger dans ses draps verts et argents, collée contre lui. Nue et encore transpirante. Un instant, il frissonna et la totalité de son corps trembla, incontrôlable.. Elle était là. Vraiment là. Il l'avait touchée, il l'avait couvert de baisers, il l'avait faite sienne.

Ils avaient désertés leurs cours sans se soucier des autres, de leurs affaires restées sur place. Il n'y avait eu qu'eux, pour leur plus grand plaisir. Et ils l'avaient fait trois ou quatre fois. Elle n'avait pas même hésité à partir avec lui, pas même hésité quand il avait posé ses mains sur elle, et elle avait fait le premier pas. C'était une farce de son imagination, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco Malfoy se pencha vers le visage endormi de la jeune femme, et balaya d'un doux revers de la main une de ses boucles. Il embrassa légèrement son front et se recula. Il fallait qu'il la touche pour se convaincre que ce n'était pas une illusion créé par son esprit. Son index redessina les quelques rides de son front causés par ses moments de concentration à la bibliothèque, l'arrête de son nez, le contour de ses lèvres rougit par l'excitation, le sommet de son menton. Elle était réelle.

Et elle n'était pas laide. Il entendait pourtant souvent le contraire, mais peut-être que les avis des Serpentards étaient peu fiables.. Après tout; lui aussi l'avait souvent scandé alors qu'il n'en avait jamais pensé un seul mot. Car la réalité c'était bien qu'Hermione Granger était une jeune femme à la joliesse imparable et il était sous son charme. De long cheveux bouclés, un petit nez pointu légèrement retroussé, de grands yeux chaleureux, et un sourire communicatif à couper le souffle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, Malfoy ?

Il sourit en entendant sa phrase retournée contre lui-même. Elle avait toujours les yeux clos.

- Toi. Il faut bien que je profite avant que tes deux toutous m'arrachent les yeux.

- Et tu aimes ce que tu vois ?

Il fit glisser son regard sur les courbes de son cou, sa petite poitrine, et sa main posée sur son torse, et acquiesça. Il la vit rougir. Et cette couleur chaude sur ses joues opalines réveilla une nouvelle fois son désir. Il soupira et d'un mouvement contrôlé, elle chavira sous lui.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle rit. Une mélodie. Son rire était une chanson. Une chanson douce, une chanson d'amour, une chanson de joie. Un Happy-end fredonné avec trois notes. Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres pour la faire taire. Il aimait ce son aérien, mais il l'aimait trop pour rester de marbre. Si elle savait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête quand il l'entendait..

- Hum, j'aimerais maintenant que tu m'expliques comment la fameuse Granger a pu craquer pour un gars comme moi ?

- Il me semble que "comment le fameux Malfoy a pu craquer pour une sang de bourbe" serait plus approprié, non ?

Il n'avait pas de réponse ou peut-être ne voulait-il pas répondre. Elle avait été un fantasme depuis trop longtemps pour qu'il s'en souvienne. Et toutes ces insultes et ces brimades n'avaient été que balivernes, une simple façade érigée par son éducation à laquelle il n'avait jamais cru. Il changea de sujet, ne voulant pas réduire à néant la poésie de leur moment.

- Il fait beau, aujourd'hui.

- Oui.

- Et si je te demandais de venir au lac avec moi ?

Au fond, lui savait, que c'était une façon détournée de lui offrir ce qu'il avait de mieux; une place au près de lui.. mais elle, comprendrait-elle ? Et surtout, le voudrait-elle ?

Elle lui adressa un de ces sourires tendres, comme une gamine gâtée, comme si cette simple demande était le plus beaux des cadeaux de Noël. Et il prit conscience que oui, elle savait ce que cela signifiait pour lui. Elle l'avait observé autant qu'il l'avait observée, il le savait, cependant il n'avait jamais soupçonné le fait qu'elle puisse avoir saisit le sens profond de cette proposition.

- J'accepterais volontiers.

Ses mots sonnèrent comme une promesse. Il avait été seul trop longtemps, et elle était la bonne.

* * *

Elle était la bonne, car.

Il raffolait de ses deux yeux sombres, tantôt bruns tantôt noisettes. Lui, préférait dire qu'ils étaient couleur chocolat, car le cacao était sa gourmandise préférée et que c'était un puissant aphrodisiaque, tout comme son regard. Il aimait caresser sa peau laiteuse. Elle était bien moins pâle que la sienne, mais elle était douce et pelucheuse. Et la toucher lui procurer des sensations inimaginables et qu'il n'avait jamais pensé ressentir un jour. Ses boucles brunes sauvages qui pouvaient être à elles-seules la raison de son envoi à Gryffondors le séduisaient chaque fois qu'elles virevoltaient avec douceur au gré du vent. D'un marron intense chattoyant, sa chevelure indisciplinée lui plaisait de manière inconditionnelle. Le rose de ses lèvres plantureuses étaient un appel à la chair. Elles étaient les lèvres les plus soyeuses, les plus appétissantes, et les plus érotiques qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Charnue et délicieuse, jamais il ne pourrait se passer d'embrasser cette bouche aux milles saveurs. Son corps l'affriolait et l'embrasait. Ses seins de la taille de deux mandarines, ses hanches saillantes, ses fines jambes avaient le don de lui donner envie en un seul instant. La vue de ses formes était simplement divine, et il se damnerait si un autre homme était autorisé à les voir. Il ne voulait qu'elle, et elle avait intérêt à ne vouloir que lui.

Sa voix, toujours délicate, brûlante et bienveillante, était ce qu'il y avait de meilleure à entendre. Son rire était exaltant, oh oui, mais il était rassasié simplement en l'écoutant parler. Sa voix donnait une raison à son existence. Son parfum, fruité. Ananas et pomme. L'exotique et le basique. C'était elle. Extraordinaire à ses yeux, commune aux yeux des autres. Comme son arôme, elle était surprenante et prévisible à la fois. Sa douceur.. quand elle épousait de ses doigts les lignes de son ventre, quand elle répondait à ses questions, quand elle lui souriait, quand elle faisait l'amour. Le deuxième prénom de cette fille devait être Délicate.

Il avait réussi à attirer son regard, et elle ne s'était pas enfuit. Au lieu d'avoir fait dix pas en arrière comme toutes les autres face à ses sentiments, la jeune femme, elle, avait fait un pas en avant et avait avoué ses envies.

Draco Malfoy était bien plus qu'amoureux, il était dingue d'Hermione.

* * *

- Cela n'aurait dû être qu'un fantasme.., l'entendit-elle murmurer tandis qu'elle s'habillait. Cela n'aurait dû être qu'un fantasme, mais je suis heureuse d'avoir osé.

Il était content de l'entendre dire. Pas seulement flatté ou soulagé, mais content. Comblé, même. Car maintenant ils pourraient recommencer, encore et encore. Et il ne comptait la lâcher de sitôt.

* * *

_Voila, des avis ? Reviews :)  
Toujours un plaisir d'en recevoir et partager._

_Bisous à tous.  
_


End file.
